The Arctic Bibliography is a comprehensive, indexed reference work which contains complete citations and abstracts of publications in all fields and in all appropriate languages pertaining to arctic, subarctic, and alpine regions. The volumes of the Bibliography serve many purposes besides those of the northern specialist. The junior investigator finds in them an easy means of introduction to the literature of the field he is entering; and the senior investigator may trace subjects or regions tangential to, or removed from, his own area of activity. Administrators and engineers, as well as research scientists, use the Bibliography to obtain important environmental references. Publications are searched as available in the Library of Congress, other principal libraries in the United States and Canada, and certain specialized libraries abroad. References are assembled and their content systematized so as to be readily available to those concerned with problems of northern research and development. Abstracts are organized alphabetically by author and exhaustively cross-indexed by subject and geographical location. In the past 26 years, 15 volumes of the Bibliography have been published, the 16th will be published in the fall of 1973. Volume 15 was the first to be computer-set. A computer program, compatible with other major Canadian and United States programs, has been developed. Volume 16 and subsequent volumes will be stored on tape for ready access and production.